Dragon Nikana
The Dragon Nikana is a powerful katana of Tenno design, acting as a direct upgrade of the . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Second highest base damage of all nikanas, behind . **High damage – effective against health. *High critical chance and status chance. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. Notes *The default strikes of the Nikanas lash out quickly, but have noticeably longer delay before the next swing. This should be noted if you are particular about hit timing. *Before , the Dragon Nikana appeared alongside the normal in the Market with the same name as the regular version, causing some confusion due to its superior stats despite looking like an identical weapon. This has been changed to reflect the Dragon Nikana being a separate weapon. *The Dragon Nikana was previously unlockable via Clan research, requiring the to the researched. removed the Dragon Nikana from the Tenno Lab, and a conversion blueprint was made available in the Market to allow Nikana users to upgrade to the Dragon Nikana. *Despite being a variant of the , the Dragon Nikana is considered its own weapon in regards to Riven Mods. As such, the Dragon Nikana's Riven mods can become much stronger due to its full Riven Disposition, while the standard Nikana and by extension have only . Trivia *This weapon is the first of its kind to have an enhancement prefix of Dragon. **Though a Tenno weapon, "Dragon" is the second prefix, with "Dex" being the first, that doesn't follow the normal upgrade path, becoming Primes. Possibly due in part to the fact that neither are constructed with Orokin technology. *The Dragon Nikana's scabbard colors are customized from the Attachments tab, rather than the main Appearance tab colors. **The dangling strip by the scabbard is customized through the main Appearance tab, however. Media Dragon.png DragonNikanaCodex.png|Dragon Nikana in Codex ZiP's Dragon Nikana.jpg|Dragon Nikana's look as of 13.0.1 Warframe0098.jpg|The Dragon Nikana's idle stance. 53k.jpg Let's Build Warframe - Dragon Nikana Build A Gay Guy Plays Dragon Nikana, Possibly The Best Melee Weapon? Warframe Dragon Nikana Warframe Beta - Dragon Nikana (HD)(HUN) Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Decisive Judgement Stance Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Tranquil Cleave Stance Warframe Dragon Nikana Pro Builds No Forma! Update 13-0 Warframe The Dragon Nikana Build Guide (U15.5.9) Patch History *Damage increased from 85 to 188. *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Status Chance increased from 15% to 22%. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 22%. *Slam Attack increased from 170 to 564. *Slide Attack increased from 182 to 376. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.6 to 0.7. *Added custom leap attack animations for the Nikana. *Fixed the sheath orientation on the Nikana when attacking. *Fixed the Nikana sheath becoming unattached from your hand and flipped around when performing an air attack. *Fixed Nikana weapons not being able to stealth-finish Infested Chargers. *Fixed incorrect textures being used when equipping the Ryu Nikana Skin on the Dragon Nikana. *Fixed a floating attachment when equipping the Ryu Nikana Skin on the Dragon Nikana. *Reduced damage of Nikana series in Conclave. *Nikana series damage has been decreased in Conclave. *The Dragon Nikana has been enabled for use in Conclave. *Fixed attachments to the Dragon Nikana’s sheathe not displaying properly. *Fixed the Dragon Nikana’s Hilt appearing as orange even with no color selected. *Fixed an issue with Nikana weapons using the wrong animation for jump slams. *Altered the Nikana jump roll transition time and animation to match the default roll. *Fixed an animation hitch seen when performing a forward roll with the Nikana equipped. *Improved the tintability on the Dragon Nikana. *Fixed an issue with elemental effects not properly being displayed when the Nikana is sheathed. *Fixed the accessory offsets on the Dragon Nikana and made them match that of the Nikana. *Removed the Dragon Nikana from Clan Research and added in a new conversion blueprint to the Market. This will allow users to upgrade their Nikana to the Dragon Nikana without having to first research said weapon. **NOTE: The Dragon Nikana Blueprint requires a Mastery Rank of 8 to be used *Improved the visuals on cloth accessories on the Dragon Nikana. *Fixed an issue with the Nikana sheath acquiring accessories meant for the Nikana itself. *Fixed description for Dragon Nikana and touched up icon. *Fixed an issue where the DRAGON NIKANA appeared as the regular NINKANA. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the regular version and requisite ingredient of this weapon. * , the Prime version of the Nikana. de:Drachen Nikana es:Nikana Dragón fr:Dragon Nikana Category:Nikana Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons